Warriors Orochi
"Warriors Orochi" is a clan from the nation of Dimension X. This clans theme is centered on rearguard call chains, empowering the vanguard and rearguards, and rendering the opponent's rearguards useless by using Lock and Bind. The leader of this clan is Holy Warrior, Sanu Noritoma. The clan is used by Seren Lando focusing on the "Holy" archetype. His brother, Ichi Lando, uses the clan focusing on the "Cursed" archetype. This clan appears in Cardfight!! Vanguard Novel: The Covenant as one of the clans that fights alongside Team Grand Sanctuary on Cray. Background What are "Warriors Orochi"? Before the battle between Cray and Link Joker, the Warriors Orochi clan were very subtle and silent during the constant war caused by the infamous Extinction Force in the Dimension X universe. Originally known as a neutral clan, they planned on waiting for the war to end in order for peace to begin, however this will never be the case. The fate of the clan changed forever when a pillar of black flames emerged at the center of a battlefield between Zachary and the Gods. Led by Holy Warrior, Sanu Noritoma, the Warriors started retreating to the outskirts, but a dimension hole was torn open by a laughing dragon, drawing the clan into a different dimension. Waking in the outskirts of Murakumo territory, the Warriors surveyed this new land of Cray and came under attack by a "reversed" being. Jinshin, Sanu's right hand man, swiftly defeated the being, and mastered his new abilities gained from the enemy. The defeat of the organism led to a swift friendship with both the Murakumo and the Nubatama and an instant target of the infamous "Link Joker." Making things worse, Sanu has also realized that Cray has another enemy, the Extinction Force's malevolent king, Zachary, who the Warriors have evaded for so long. Realizing that it is the time to take up arms, the Warriors ready themselves for not only a defense against the Link Joker threat, but also their fateful battle against Zachary, the King of Extinction. Given new powers and abilities by divine intervention, it is certain that this clan will be a force to be reckoned with. Sets Containing Warriors Orochi Cards Booster Sets * Booster Set No.00: Jack of All Trades Extra Boosters * Extra Booster 00: ??? ("Holy" and "Cursed") Races Unique Races * Divine Dragon * Seraphim Shared Races * Human * Angel * Demon * Elf * Ghost * Succubus List of Warriors Orochi Cards Grade 0 * Sacred Pupil, Takashi (Human) * Weapons Maker, Sinclair (Draw) (Human) * Skull Girl (Draw) (Elf) * Blue Essence (Stand) (Ghost) * Claris the Apothecary (Stand) (Human) * Hot Medic (Heal) (Human) * Green Phoenix (Heal) (Celestial) * Shadow Man (Critical) (Human) * Burst Soldier, Kenshi (Critical) (Human) Grade 1 * Starting Kunoichi, Yarma (Human) * Cursed Summoner, Skull King (Demon) * Defending Angel, Ria (Angel) * Angel of Providence (Angel) * Cursed Privateer, Moru (Ghost) * Cursed Prince, Urias (Angel) Grade 2 * Holy Angel, Kumono Megami (Angel) * Black Knight (Human) * Holy General, Boro (Human) * Forbidden Magician, Yaksha (Demon) * Angel of Repentance, Lariel (Angel) * Fighter Dragon, Zerakumaro (Abyss Dragon) * Holy Priest, Jia (Ghost) * Cursed Angel, Urias (Angel) Grade 3 * Holy Warrior, Sanu Noritoma (Human) * Holy Warrioress, Erine (Human) * Divine Swordsman, Mishima (Human) * Kunoichi of the Snakes, Zemna (Human) * Ninja Grandmaster Jinshin (Human) * Angel of Seduction, Kahlua (Succubus) * Guardian of Divinity, Hans (Angel) * Cursed Archangel, Urias (Angel) Grade 4 * God's Divine Beast, Ryuyojin (Divine Dragon) * Holy Seraph, Sanu Noritoma (Seraphim) * Cursed Dragon of Hell, Abbadon (Abyss Dragon) * Cursed King of Demons, Omega Urias (Demon) Gate Cards